


i'm gonna dive, not coming up

by narratria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, practicing my craft thru heartbreak is classic me so enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narratria/pseuds/narratria
Summary: All the ways Lydia realized she was too late. [drabbles]
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate
Kudos: 9





	1. please don't be in love with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Too Deep" by RITUAL.  
> Chapter Title is from "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> But loop her newest, "Cruel Summer"; for some reason it works for me when I reread this.
> 
> Set somewhere in Season 4.

Lydia feels her heels start to dig in her calf, but she still resorts to freezing in place. With one hand hovering around the doorknob, she considers turning it before shaking her head and retracting. A sensation comes in heaps of waves again, overwhelming to the point of affecting composure--breaking her down slowly and in multiple directions. She settles aside, clutching her heart and leaning against the soundproofed wall. _You’re too late._ _He doesn’t look at you that way anymore._

_Take a deep breath._ That intonation almost sounds like, almost like-- _Don't frown, Lydia. ~~Someone could be~~_

She opens her eyes. It's time to leave. She gets to the staircase when spotted at the bottom is Scott, who yelps and almost loses footing. They both jump in surprise and she grins at the idea of a clumsy True Alpha. Makes her forget about the train of thought earlier but. Almost. He furrows his brows.

"Hey," he has that game-changing empathetic look on his stupid face again, _jesus Scott McCall_ , no wonder you're worth 25 million, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to leave," she shakes her head. He doesn't ask further why she didn't directly answer his question, so he changes tactics.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

She laughs and bites her lip to keep it quiet. "It's fine, you just got here anyway." And just like that, she heads for the door. Scott stands in silence, eyeing the doorframe. _Huh_.

Sheriff Stilinski wouldn't even be home until midnight after the required night patrols. Besides, of course Scott has the spare key to best friend's house, why wouldn't he? He's just wondering how Lydia got a hold of entering. Is he just careless to leave it unlocked or is she a special case too?

Scott discards the questions and starts skipping steps to reach the second floor faster, holding his own upper body weight up to grasp at the handrail to turn himself left and down the hallway. He (doesn't knock and) opens the door to Stiles laying on his bed surrounded by books and research printouts. Scott has no idea if he’s studying for SATs or the supernatural because everything on the floor is mixed with trigonometry and the Roanoke people. He’s still bewildered by the papers when Stiles finally acknowledges him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“What did Lydia talk to you about?” He sits on the bed, gets startled that he sat on a Kitsune Wikipedia page, places it aside, and sits again.

Stiles pauses. “Lydia was here?”

Then Scott pauses. “You didn’t know? She just left like a minute ago.”

“Is she okay?” _Well..._

_“_ Her heart was beating so fast I didn’t even need to choose to hear it. Also, she smelled like…” and then he tilts his head and looks at the floor.

Stiles gestures wildly for his best friend to continue. “Like what?”

Scott chooses his next words carefully. “Like she was in pain.” Yikes. He was going for ‘honest-but-not-alarming’. And now he can see bombs going off in his head.

Stiles sits upright and looks like he’s about to bolt to the door when Scott grabs his arms. “I don’t think going after her right now is a good idea.”

The other reacts incredulously. “You just said—”

“Yeah but,” God he doesn’t really know where he’s going with this. Thankfully a distraction comes from the knock on the door. Stiles gets up to answer the door and Scott exhales, relieved to have Lydia change her mind and come back to talk—

“Malia, hey.” She pecks Stiles’ lips and immediately lies down on the bed.

“What did you guys do to Lydia?” She picks up one of the algebra worksheets, cringes, and then raises her eyebrows at the two.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw her a couple streets back. She was crying,” she just drops casually. Scott glares at her, and she doesn’t seem to pick up the memo.

“She had like a ton of chemosignals.” _Don’t._

“Malia,” Scott warns. Stiles looks back and forth between his girlfriend and best friend, picks on his nails, and waits for the next.

She continues.

“She smelled like heartbreak.”


	2. laying here, wrapped in white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you remember what that feels like?"
> 
> Does she now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Comfortable" by Lauv.

Lydia sinks into the feelings--rather, she lets her mind sink down the remaining memories of him. She wraps her arms around herself as she forgets. 

Forgets that it _does_ affect her; how Stiles' hands ghost around her back. Forgets that at the start of freshman year she would forcefully remove the familiar spastic fingers just a little below her shoulder blades, or in sophomore year when she got tired of fighting back and just let his protective palms settle on the small of her back, or in junior year when she pretends not to lose herself into the touch as it goes just above her waist. Forgets that between the summer of junior and senior year, she hates how his hands come back up to where it first landed--like he finally stopped giving her the attention she used to receive, like he didn't notice she was smarter than all of the people in any room combined, like they didn't grow up together from the Best Party Host and Awkward Star Wars Fan to the puzzle-solving Lydia Martin and Stiles fucking Stilinski. 

  


Forgets how badly she wanted to grab his arm farther around her waist, just like how it has always been. Instinctive.

  


So this is it Allison, huh?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just spitballing and dumping ideas here, don't mind me.


End file.
